Submission
by Celestial Reign
Summary: Whatever he wanted, he got. And she willingly gave it to him. Bronzeshipping, female Malik, male Mariku.


**Holy hell, I'm surprised I actually got this out on time. Eh...I'm sorry it took so long. **

**Fic for Cliscia. **

**I apologize for this... I haven't written consensual romance in-well, ever. I'M SO LAME. Going to go hide in a hole and bury my shame. **

**NOW READ. **

* * *

><p>Malik Ishtar was ready. In fact, she was more than ready. Or maybe the word 'ready' wasn't quite right. After all, this wasn't anything new to her, no, no. It had happened many times before, but maybe it was the familiarity she was excited about.<p>

After all, it was only natural to be excited about getting to spend the night with the person you loved.

How old had they been? It didn't matter. It had been a couple of years, that much she knew. Only a few short years since they'd met, fallen in love, and spent every chance they got with one another.

He told her he loved her all the time. It made her blush and she fought back the giggles bubbling in her throat. How silly of her, to be acting that way around him, but she could help it. He made her happy, he made her light up inside until she felt like she would burst and shine light everywhere, he made her want to scream when she thought of him, knowing it would be awhile before they got to meet each other again.

How does someone tell when the object of their affection isn't just puppy love? How do they know when they've really fallen in love, how do they reach that level when they KNOW it's _love _and not just simple fondness?

Malik felt like she'd reached that level, the one where she could tell. She enjoyed being in his presence, she loved hearing his voice, seeing his face, watching him look back at her with those lavender eyes with the same amount of affection as she had for him. Had it been anyone else, she would've scoffed at such a look, a look of puppy love and not...this.

The reason she could tell that she'd reached that level was by the way he responded to her. He didn't talk a lot, but that was okay. The point had been reached where she could almost read his body language, know what he wanted without him even having to say anything, and the same went with him. It was like their own silent code they had with each other. They just _knew_.

Even in the bedroom, when things got hot, Malik never had to say a word. Because Mariku did all the work for her. She gave herself to him, without him having to ask, she followed willingly and allowed him whatever part of her body he wanted. And whatever Mariku wanted, he took. If he wanted her tied up to the bedpost, then she would sit back and allow him to tie her. If he wanted to gag her mouth where she couldn't moan, she would sit there while he tied a strap around her mouth. If he wanted her to wear lingerie she would never herself pick out and get down on her hands and knees before him, she would do so.

And throughout it all, neither one ever had to say a word. Maybe some people would think that was horrible, that there was no communication between them while being so intimate, but that was just it. They trusted each other, they didn't have to say anything, they could communicate with their bodies. All Malik had to do was scratch at Mariku's back if her hands were untied, to let him know if he'd hurt her during anything. A rake of her nail, to the bottom of his shoulder blade, and everything would stop. She didn't mind what he did to her body, because she liked it, she loved the feeling of being owned, of being completely dominated, but sometimes, Mariku could get a bit rough. And while she enjoyed the sex and the kisses and the biting, sometimes it would just hurt.

So, Malik was excited that day. This day. Because after weeks of not getting to see him and feeling down in the dumps about it, she woke up to find a text waiting for her, from him. How happy it made her, she almost wanted to cry, because she was so starved of him already, and finally! They could be together for one night, tangibly with each other, and not just the voice on the other end of the line, or the text on the phone.

She-she had to get ready. He'd be over tonight. C-clean, yes, yes! She had to clean. Everything had to be perfect, all for him. Everything was for him. Malik would gladly give it all up for him.

And the night just couldn't get there fast enough. After feeling like she'd been cleaning for years and not just hours, the sun was just setting, and finally. An echoing knock coming from the door, and Malik felt like she would bust with joy.

He was here. He was here, _HE WAS HERE_! GOD, SHE LOVED HIM!

The front door couldn't open fast enough, and there he stood, the same as ever. The same spiky blonde hair, the same sharp eyes, and the same nonchalant posture. And he smiled when the door swung open all the way. He smiled at her, for her. "Hello, Malik."

For awhile, things were casual between them. It was like they weren't lovers, but business partners, or mere acquaintances. Dinner rolled by, and they laughed and talked about life, but it was fun for them, to talk about things that didn't matter. As boring as it might've seen, it was just nice to hear each other's voice. For them just to be in each other's company, to smile and lean back in their chairs, pick at the food on their plates and enjoy being alive at that time, it was nice.

It was expected for Mariku to stand up from his chair and walk over to her, it was expected for him to take her hand and help her out of her own chair, and it was expected for him to lead her to the bedroom. The casual part was over. The friendly, mindless chitchat, over. What was to come, what Malik had been waiting for for the past few weeks, was inevitable. She wished there were a stronger word than 'love' to describe it. It-it wasn't enough. Everyone used that word, not even knowing what it meant, not knowing how powerful it described your total devotion and affection toward someone. She wished there were some other way to describe it, a word just for her and Mariku.

The only way to describe it was through action, the only way to _show _it. Words were useless.

So, no words were exchanged when they reached the bedroom, nothing said when Mariku closed the door and turned onto her, attacking her mouth right away. But, that was part of the routine. Malik was slammed back against the door as Mariku assaulted her mouth, giving her a bruise-ending kiss and biting at her bottom lip. She loved it, though, and gave it up for him. There was no backtalk, or trying to take control of the kiss. In their game, Mariku held all the cards, he initiated everything, he controlled her, and Malik, as his puppet, did everything he said once he started pulling on her strings. And she loved it.

His leg moved in between her legs and she spread her own apart to let him brush his knee against her crotch, the two still held in the kiss, Mariku holding her bottom lip between his teeth. Neither of them made eye contact, but that was okay. They didn't need to. Sight didn't tell them what the other was feeling, they just _knew_, just by feeling, and while Mariku's knee rubbed itself against Malik's crotch, she let out a tiny moan, holding her mouth open for him as he came at her again, plunging his tongue against hers, and they danced. Malik gave it up, sat back as he moved her tongue around to where he pleased.

It was the longest kiss they'd shared in a long time, and Malik was loving it throughout the whole time. How hot his tongue was, hot wet and how hot it got her, she loved it, loved it to death. And his creeping hands trailing down the curves of her waist and resting on her bottom, pushing up on it just slightly enough where he could easily nudge his knee on her clit through her panties, OH GOD, how that got her off. She was already wet, but whether or not she was ready for him, Mariku would decide. And right now, he wanted to kiss her, so kissing is what he got.

Reaching up with his hand, he nabbed the sides of her cheeks and squeezed, that telling her to open her mouth wider, which she did, and still, his tongue explored her mouth all the more, hard, hard, harder! But, she couldn't help but moan a little at all of the feeling at once. The kiss, his hand on her ass, his knee rubbing in and out of her legs... But, Mariku was losing himself, too. As he pressed harder against her, to keep her against the door (not that she would run or anything, but Mariku liked the thought of keeping her restrained), she could feel the bulge in his pants. Just from kissing her, he was already getting hard. Malik wasn't to touch him, though, not unless he told her to. Until then, she waited for the command.

The kiss ended. Already sweating, Malik was breathing hard and stayed plastered against the door, when Mariku left her for a moment to rummage around in her closet. He knew where things were. He'd put them there, anyway. Something clinked together, like metal, and Malik knew then she would be tied up tonight. It was okay, though. Mariku wouldn't hurt her. He loved her too much to think of laying a finger on her. Tying her up was just...what he wanted to do. It was as simple as that. Some people preferred vanilla sex, others preferred toys and golden showers, Mariku...he loved rope.

And rope was what he came back with. Never smiling, no. Mariku never showed emotion through this, because emotions were useless for something like this. What they were after was feeling, whether that was simply feeling love for one another, or feeling the rush and high of orgasm.

As his puppet, Malik showed no emotion herself, unless he told her to. As he walked toward her, she got down on her hands and knees, and held out her wrists for him. He hadn't told her to do it, but she knew it's what he wanted. Even if she didn't do something right, it wasn't like he would hurt her. He's simply tell her if something wasn't to his liking. This wasn't scary, it was mutual. It wasn't anything knew, it was ordinary, for them.

Mariku tied her wrists together with the rope, and hoisted her up by it, giving her a peck to her mouth when she came up. There were more things resting in his other hand, but Malik didn't worry about them now, not while he led her to the bed and sat her down, running his fingers through her hair and kissing her cheek. It was soft and wet, freezing when the cold air hit the spot once he'd left her. Again, he leaned in to kiss her on the mouth, but manipulated her arms and pulled them over his head, so that she was more or less holding onto the back of his neck, trapping them together. They hadn't seen each other in weeks, and Mariku was starved for her, in every way, so he kept kissing.

As she was pushed into the bed, Malik allowed him to fall on top of her, her arms still wrapped around his neck as he kissed and kissed and kissed her. His sneaking fingers trailed down her waist again, and again he rested them near her bottom, but pulled them through her skirt this time, yanking it down slowly while continuing the assault on her mouth. It was almost suffocating the way he kissed her, but it wasn't hurting, so Malik continued to submit to him. Everything was for him, only for him. Never would anyone else get to do this to her. Never would Malik Ishtar be anyone other than Mariku's puppet. _His_.

Pulling her skirt to her knees, Mariku finally let off the kiss and maneuvered his way out from under her bound arms to concentrate more on her clothes. There was nothing unusual about the way he gently pulled the skirt down and kissed her stomach, or ran his teeth over the cold flesh. And it didn't even hurt all that much when he decided to bite her a little. Just a little, not even enough to leave a mark. He was always so gentle with her, even while he controlled her, he did so with her interests in mind, too.

The feeling of teeth on her stomach dwindled back down to the softness of his lips, and they trailed down past her navel, down to her crotch where he picked her panties up with his teeth, pulling them down just a little.

Malik shivered, feeling goosebumps pop all over her. But, she was to lie there, await his orders, do whatever he wanted her to. If he wanted to eat her out, then so be it. However, once her panties were pulled down to join her skirt that was at her ankles now, he picked an item out of a pile he'd made on the end of the bed and came back with a black strap. Oh, so there would be no moaning tonight, at least not a lot of it. She knew he got hot off of hearing her muffled voice through that. It was restrained, just like the rest of her, only heard if he wanted to hear it. The air still chilling her and making her shiver just a little, Malik lifted her head up enough to allow the strap to be tied around her mouth and clipped in the back.

Mariku went back to her crotch instantly, kissing the top of it, reaching up with his warm fingers to run them over her chilled abdomen and up through her shirt, tickling the edge of her bra, but not quite grabbing onto her boobs yet.

While Mariku indeed loved playing with her boobs, he seemed more interested in her crotch. It didn't matter to her. Having her boobs played with was more sore than pleasurable anyway, but as long as Mariku liked them...she was happy.

That hot and wet tongue of his creeped back out, chilling her a little more, and she visibly shivered, but refused to moan at it. He would nudge her in the side if he wanted her to moan. And with his erection grinding against the side of her leg like that, she had to wonder if he would continue on like this, or let everything out.

Doubtful. Mariku would never do that. Nothing was every easy with him. He would ride out orgasm until he could literally do it no longer.

The tip of his tongue slid across her wet walls. H-how wet she'd gotten in such a short amount of time. It was almost embarrassing, but she knew he liked it. He loved knowing he was controlling her, but giving her what she wanted at the same time. It was harmony, it just worked.

Malik couldn't help but moan into the gag a little when his tongue brushed against her clit. Already, she was off, and couldn't fight back the pleasure she felt when he finally hit it. How long she'd been starving for him, a few weeks felt like forever to her, and this...God, _this_. It was insane. Unbelievable. Over and over again, he lightly flicked his tongue over her, like a snake, while his hands groped her from above. So much feeling already, and it was hot. Everything was making her whole body shiver and sweat, until she no longer felt cold. More and more she moaned into the gag, trying to bite it back, but not being able to, and that's just what he wanted.

Whatever he wanted, Mariku got, and what he wanted now, he got it now. Pouring out all of his tongue onto her, his lips stretched as far as they would go, Mariku sucked on her. And Malik couldn't take it anymore and let out as loud a moan as the gag would allow her. Mariku chuckled somewhat beneath her, she could feel the vibrations his whole mouth created around her, and it drove her insane. That tight, tight feeling was coming up fast, but she didn't want to orgasm just yet! But, she couldn't help it either. It was insane, it all was, _but she loved it and loved him and loved this and-!_ Tighter, he was so good to her, he loved her so much, that's why she gave herself to him and let him do as he willed.

Mariku sucked more, and Malik couldn't fight off the creeping pleasure anymore. She wanted it to last forever, to keep going, not quite hitting the peak just yet, but almost! No, that feeling, right before orgasm, was the best to her, because it could be lost so fast, then gained back, and GOD, it felt amazing. Nothing compared to actually cumming, though, and Malik let it all out then. No more fighting back and trying to draw out her orgasm, she couldn't take it anymore, and arched backward, her body rattling with spasms as it finally took her, up and up AND UP AND UP and she screamed into the gag when it hit its peak.

That moment, that blacking out moment, was best. After the build up, and then the release, the feeling of everything being alright, nothing at all wrong, everything was perfect, was something Malik loved very much. Mariku gave it to her, he initiated it and chose when she would cum, and she loved him for giving it to her.

Coming back was almost sad, but Mariku was still here, still with her, and that made everything okay again. He had moved up to her shirt at some point, had pulled it over her bra where he was in the process of pulling her boobs out. Again, he pulled her arms over his head where she was holding the back of his neck somewhat, and he pinched her nipples, just a little too hard. But, no! It didn't hurt. Malik was just being sensitive. She didn't mean to flinch when he did that, and he backed off, sufficing with cupping them and pushing them together. D-damn. She hadn't meant to flinch. He was going to get the wrong idea, but the damage was done, and he seemed more interested in massaging them and pushing them around anyway.

It didn't last long, though. While most men took their time with a woman's breasts, Mariku got bored with hers easily. That wasn't to say he didn't like them or that they were too small or anything. He just knew nothing was really gained from her end. B-but, Malik didn't care. As long as he wanted, she would let him do whatever he wanted with them.

And while Mariku was applying kisses back to her face and fondling her up and down her curves again, she could tell he was reaching his limit. After a few more hard kisses to her mouth, he looped his head back out of her arms and started unzipping his pants once he'd leaned back up. Already, he was hard. He'd been hard through the whole time almost, but he'd held it back. Leaning back into her, his hand nabbed her bound wrist and he stroked it, up and down, just with the tip of his fingers, like she was a delicate little flower that needed kid glove handling.

Pulling her bound hands toward him, Mariku held Malik's hands into his, and placed them on his erection. Malik allowed him. It's what he wanted. He wanted her to pump him, so she did, as best as she could with both hands bound like they were. And Mariku would tease her a little while doing it, pulling on a long end of the knot to force her hands back toward him, or ease off it, so she could move away from him. She knew he so loved controlling her. There was nothing horrible about this, as others might think, because while it looked like Malik was at a disadvantage and was playing the helpless victim, she wasn't. It's because she loved it that made everything mutual. Everything Mariku did to her, she allowed, she submitted, and let him do it.

Precum eventually seeped out as Malik pumped him, only going up and down when he wanted her to, until he let it go and leaned back on his hands, moaning a little as she gave him friction and went faster. With the precum falling into her hands and smearing over him, it acted as lube until she had a good amount coated on him. Mariku thrust into her hand a little, telling her to go faster, and Malik listened to him.

The pumping continued for a little bit, Mariku drawing it out as far as he could physically go, and then he leaned forward, grabbing her hands and moving them off himself. Oh. He didn't want to cum just yet.

Laying Malik back down on her back, Mariku attacked her mouth for the third time that night, holding her cheeks in both hands as they kissed and kissed. He was erect and hard as hell, she was wet and ready for him again.

Mariku would never hurt her. Which is why he took great care into preparing her before he went into her. Back and forth, he scissored with his fingers in and out of her, stretching her entrance to ease it if it happened to hurt her. They didn't even need lube. Malik was already wet enough, and having orgasmed earlier would help to.

As Mariku held her legs apart, angling himself just right before going in, he bent a little to kiss her knee and Malik could only lie there and wonder how in the world he did it. How he could last so long like he did. And then he slid into her.

It didn't hurt. Not anymore. Nothing hurt anymore, because this was their love: Malik allowing Mariku her body, and Mariku taking it all up for himself, manipulating her, controlling her. They loved it, they loved the roles they played, they loved everything about each other before and after everything.

In and out, in and out, Mariku rocked into her back and forth and Malik moaned all into her gag. I-it felt good already. He knew just where to go into her, right where to hit, and he hit it over and over when he moved, and Malik could barely take it. The pleasure from clitoral stimulation earlier rocked back up, until everything was pleasure. It was all inside her, and Mariku knew just where to find it, just where to hit her, and he proved himself all the more durable when he outlasted himself, all to give her one last orgasm for that night.

That tightening, coming up and up and up, and MALIK COULDN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! SHE LOVED HIM, SHE LOVED HIM SO MUCH, IT WAS INSANE! IT WAS CRAZY! For the second time, Malik came, her muscles clenching around Mariku, and he finally let it out, cumming all into her.

The feeling of blacking out. Of peace, tranquility, not a care in the world, Malik didn't care. She was so loving Mariku now that...nothing mattered. Not anymore. She loved him, and she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

Love.

No.

There was no word to describe it, they described what they felt for each other through action. THIS was their 'love'.

Mariku unhooked the strap from her mouth, and untied her hands, pulling her up into him and...hugging her. Just a simple hug, a simple sign of affection, like they were friends again and not lovers. "I love you," he said.

Returning the hug, Malik let out the tears she'd been holding back the whole time he'd been gone. "I love you, too."

**End**


End file.
